


Ordinary Day [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Adventure, Fanvids, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Gross, Team, Wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters?  Mad scientists?  Alternate universes?  <em>Extremely high doses of mind-altering drugs?</em>  It's just another ordinary day in Fringe Division...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This makes use of the fact that _Fringe_ has a pretty high grossness quotient.

**Title:** Ordinary Day  
 **Song/Artist:** "Ordinary Day," Great Big Sea  
 **Fandom:** _Fringe_  
 **Spoilers:** Through the end of season three.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gen, everybody  
 **Length:** 3:13

With thanks to my lovely betas, tarzanic and legoline!

**Download in MP4 format at MediaFire (53 MB). **


End file.
